


Kikimora's Duties

by Goid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Kikimora is the Emperor's loyal assistant. Meaning she will do anything she can to help him out.
Relationships: Emperor Belos/Kikimora (The Owl House)
Kudos: 31





	Kikimora's Duties

“Alright, that will be all for today.” Emperor Belos waved away the last couple members of his coven in dismissal. “I have important information I need to gather from the titan.”

The room quickly vacated of all occupants, that is except for the Emperor and his loyal assistant, Kikimora. Belos stood from his throne and took a couple steps down the stairs towards a door on the side of the room. 

“Come, Kikimora,” Belos commanded without looking back. “Before I speak to the titan I must be ‘cleansed’.”

“Of course.” She responded, following him. 

The two of them walked through the door and down an abandoned hall for a short while, turning a corner and then coming to another door at the end of a hall. Without a word, Belos opened the door and stepped inside, letting the door hang open for Kikimora. Once they were both inside Kiki closed the door and the small room illuminated with four magical candles mounted to the walls. 

The wall had wooden paneling, ceiling, and floors. There was a thick layer of mist in the room and the room itself was hot and humid. In the corner of the room sat a batch of ever-burning coals with water slowly trickling over them. There was a single wooden chair at the center of the back wall of the room. 

Belos sighed as he began to pull at the clip holding his cape together. He slowly disrobed, taking off his mask, cape, gauntlets, and finally his robe. With all his clothing set in a pile at the side of the room, he sat down in the wooden chair.

He rested his head on his fist and wearily looked up at Kikimora, who was still fully clothed.

“Come now, Kiki, you know this works better with you unclothed as well,” Belos said with a small hand gesture.

“Of course, my lord,” Kiki said before beginning to pull at her own clothing. Very quickly she was out of her heavy robe and standing naked in the room. “Shall I begin?” She asked.

“Yes, we don’t have all day,” Belos said. He sounded rather tired and annoyed that this was happening at all. 

Kiki wordlessly walked towards the chair, then knelt down between his legs. Her short stubby claws ran up each of his thighs, before quickly embracing his mostly flaccid member. Without any hesitation, she opened her maw and swallowed him in. As he was still soft she was easily able to engulf the entire length in her mouth, as she then began to twirl her bumpy forked tongue around it. 

The member quickly began to harden in her mouth, gaining length and girth until she could no longer contain it, and she was forced to take it out and begin stroking it until it was at full size.

Belos, however, barely reacted.

“Does this feel good, my lord?” Kikimora asked, stroking the saliva covered shaft up and down with her claw.

“Adequate. Now get on with it.” Belos commanded.

Kikimora let go of his shaft and stood up, even standing her head was barely level with his chest while he was sitting. The emperor sat up straight for the next part. In a practiced move, she climbed up into the emperor’s lap, resting her knees on his thighs and her small claws resting on his chest for support. From this position, sitting as high as she could on her knees, her tiny sex was just an inch or so above the tip of the Emperor’s head. She reached back with one claw and grabbed the head, aiming it for her entrance as she slowly lowered herself onto it.

It was obviously too big for her hole. Anyone with eyes could tell that. Her tiny slit wasn’t made to handle larger species. However, she bit her lip and sunk her hips down. The head slowly disappeared as her lips wrapped around it, engulfing it.

“Ahh…” Kikimora moaned as the head forced its way inside. She rested her forehead against Belos’s chest and put her free hand below her belly button, rubbing a little circle where she could feel him inside her.

“You are taking too long…” Belos chided her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, before beginning to push her down. His cock tore through her small body as she was forced down, all the way until her ass met his pelvis.

Kikimora had kept her hand on her stomach indicating where she could feel him inside while she had been forced to take the length faster than she would have liked, and once he finally bottomed out inside her, her hand rested right under her ribs. Kikimora looked down and could see the outline of a large cylindrical insertion making her belly protrude. It really was a good thing her species was so stretchy, with moveable organs.

Belos’s hand moved from her shoulder to her hip. He gripped her firmly and began to pull up, signaling for Kikimora to push up with her legs to try to free herself from being impaled. Her tiny snatch had other plans though, as it clung to him vigorously as the shaft was pulled free. Kikimora’s eyes went up into the back of her head as Belos pulled himself out, each inch felt better than the last as it was removed until the head was barely still inside. Kikimora was breathing heavily by the time she was up at the original starting position. 

“You enjoy your duties too much, Kikimora…” Belos scolded her.

“N-No, my lord…” Kikimora looked up at Belos’s piercing blue eyes.

“Perhaps you feel as if you have power over me like this?” Belos continued.

“No, My lord, I would never…” Kiki tried to defend herself.

“I think you need… ‘discipline’,” Belos concluded. 

As he said this, he shifted forward, throwing Kiki off balance. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling as he rolled forward in a way that ended with Kiki laying on her back on the wooden floor, with Belos on his hands and knees, hovering over her.

He grabbed Kikimora’s arms and slammed into her, pulling her whole body towards him as he rammed his hips forward. in one quick thrust, he hilted himself inside her. Kikimora gasped as the air was knocked out of her. Belos pinned her wrists to the ground above her head as he began to work on her, thrusting in and out of her at an increasing pace. From this position, Belos could get as deep as possible, and the stomach bulge was very much visible.

“M-My lord…” Kikimora panted between thrusts. “Yes… Please… Don’t stop.” Her tongue began to loll out of her mouth as her breathing became ragged. 

“Very well,” Belos said in a calm tone. Before continuing to assault her womb. After a short while of him simply ravaging her, they neared the end of their cleaning ritual. Kikimora could hear the slightly labored breath of the Emperor, signaling his coming climax.

“C-cum… Cum inside me…” Kikimora whispered. As she said this, her legs attempted to wrap around Belos’s back, as if to hold him in place and not allow him to pull out. Belos obliged her request and in a few last strokes slammed his hips into her and sat there, planted inside of her. Kikimore gritted her teeth as she felt her insides get painted with something hot and thick.

After a couple seconds of this, and once the last pulses of the Emperor’s member ceased, he slowly pulled himself free of Kikimora’s vice-like grip. As he pulled out, a small flood of liquid spilled onto the floor between Kikimora’s legs.

Belos got up and quickly got dressed, ready to proceed with his other, more important duties. Leaving Kikimora quivering on the wooden floor. She would recover eventually, she always did.


End file.
